


口欲之患

by Lacudra



Series: 天使网络 [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crowley is terrible in a crisis, F/M, Lucifer POV, Lucifer is only kind of better, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacudra/pseuds/Lacudra
Summary: 克鲁利遭遇了严重危机。路西法早该猜到的，但是显然这只失职恶魔的懈怠是会传染的。同时，某些可怕的东西从克鲁利笼统地称之为噩梦世界的地方逃离了。坦白说，路西法对整件事都将信将疑。





	口欲之患

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouths to Feed (ain't nothin' in this world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867001) by [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin). 

> 来自原作者的注：  
大家好！欢迎回到这个傻故事！这个故事涉及一堆混同，但是如果你看过a Devil Put Aside 并且知道《路西法》和《好兆头》就没问题。这是路西法的POV，然后其他所有混同都是和克鲁利的联系，所以路西法同样困惑。  
同时，文中涉及一些拉丁语。我的拉丁语已经生疏了；如果谁要纠错请留言，我们可以一起研究！我超想念拉丁语。（对那些不是拉丁文呆子的你来说，这并不重要——那就是几句对话而已，你能明白发生了什么的。我就是想找借口在文中加入拉丁语！：P）

路西法在熟睡。  
  
准确说，他实际上不需要睡觉，天使不睡觉。但是地球在某些方面很有趣。首先，睡觉当然很美好，其次，和克洛伊靠如此之近他当然需要多睡觉。而且她正舒适地躺在他身旁，这是如此的温暖鲜活又美妙。睡眠在过去只是放松，现在却成为必要的瞬间。但是这是个缓慢、迷糊的瞬间，因为她就在旁边，时间就该是这个样子。  
  
在他们之上，群星闪耀，令人欣慰又亲切。克洛伊蜷在他身侧，碧翠茜蜷在另一侧。她们不会像其他人类通常那样对天使的翅膀产生着迷的敬畏和惊叹，并且还让路西法把翅膀盖在她们身上。这是一种安抚，虽然路西法仍然憎恨这对翅膀，但是如果阿曼纳迪尔是对的话，这种自我实现是真的，那么，当克洛伊给自己梳理翅膀的时候还挺美妙的。  
  
但是路西法现在正在酣睡，做着关于克洛伊的奇怪又甜蜜的梦，以及关于其他人类做着愚蠢的追逐游戏的梦。即使在熟睡中，路西法也能感觉到克洛伊在他身旁。这算是某种联系吧，路西法慢慢思考着，试图保持熟睡。那只荒谬的恶魔是对的，天使和其庇佑的人类之间有着玄妙的联系。如果他能想明白这代表什么，然后就可以更进一步——  
  
路西法在听到翅膀扇动的声音前先听到了以诺语，因为以诺语就是用来千里传音的。  
  
_加油！加油！天使，就要到了——再坚持一下，他要追上来了——加油，挚爱的亚茨拉斐尔，你得坚持飞下去，加油——_  
  
以诺语并不适合呼唤昵称。天堂就是那么枯燥。但克鲁利就是可以把一串词合并在一起来表达他的观点。等等——克鲁利？  
  
路西法不情愿地睁眼醒来。  
  
他正手足展开俯面趴在一张充气床垫上，克洛伊安顿在他的一旁，碧翠茜在另一旁。他们在露营，这显然是戴克家的传统。路西法原本是持保留态度的，但是棉花糖  
确实很不错，而且他从没见过克洛伊笑得这么开心。甚至是碧翠茜，虽然她还是黏哒哒的，但是当她的笑声穿透星空的时候路西法也跟着笑起来。  
  
路西法还是坚持要带上充气床垫，因为说真的，他还是有原则的。但是他们睡在了帐篷外面，因为星空着实灿烂，而且没有熊或狼会胆敢伤害路西法·晨星庇护的人类。  
  
_天使，加油，加油，我知道那很疼——亚茨拉斐尔，你得坚持住——_  
  
那听起来可不妙。  
  
路西法倾身亲了下克洛伊耳下的脖子，“亲爱的，你得起来了，”他悄声道。  
  
“唔，”克洛伊道。路西法笑了，她可不是个早起的人。  
  
“好啦，无论如何我得起来了，”他轻声说。  
  
“不要，”克洛伊道，更加坚持。而且她还故意抱得更紧了。路西法心头一颤，立刻把克洛伊抱入怀中的欲望实在难以抗拒，他用翅膀把她揽得更近了，并且小心翼翼地不让翅尖锋利的飞羽划破床垫或是弄伤克洛伊。该死的，面对她他总是软弱。  
  
“克洛伊，亲爱的，我要大声喊了，”路西法小声说。“那会很吵的哦。”  
  
碧翠茜在另一侧翻了个身，把手指埋进他的羽毛中划拨着。不幸的是这感觉真好。“路西法？”碧翠茜小声问道。  
  
“碧翠茜，我要大声喊了，”路西法警告她。  
  
  
碧翠茜对着路西法困惑地眨着眼睛，“大声喊什么？”  
  
路西法对她微笑了一下。“_这里！_”他用以诺语喊道，“_克鲁利，在这里！我在这里，跟着我的声音，找到我！_”  
  
以诺语是创造来为飞行者，或是需要远距离交流或是需要越过疾风的人使用的语言。它其实和鸟类的语言有很多相似之处。  
  
“_听见你了！听见了，听见了，听见了！危险，危险！_”克鲁利听起来上气不接下气却又能感觉到他安下心来。  
  
“什么鬼？”克洛伊脱口叫道，她被震醒了。“路西法！”她捂住耳朵。  
  
是有那么点吵，路西法战栗了下。  
  
“是克鲁利，”路西法说着，温柔地从他的两位爱人（1）间挣脱开来。“他听起来很恐惧，而且亚茨拉斐尔出事了。”  
  
“谁是克鲁利？”碧翠茜打着哈欠问。  
  
“克鲁利是只堕天使，”克洛伊轻声回答。“他是一位朋友，亚茨拉斐尔是他男朋友。”  
  
“_在哪儿？_”克鲁利呼喊道。  
  
“_这里！_”路西法不假思索地回答。他的人类伙伴对这音量畏缩了下。“抱歉，”他加了一句，然后从床上滑下来。他能听到远处翅膀的声音。  
  
他并不需要手动点亮灯火信号——光确实是他的范畴——但是他还是做了，只是用手做了几个动作。他能感觉到克洛伊和碧翠茜坐在床上看着他。  
  
当他们靠近的时候他能听到碧翠茜的喘息声。那些翅膀在安静的营地上确实能产生令人瞩目的声音。  
  
虽然距离还很远，但是路西法能看到他们在星空中的身影，他能看出其中一人用以飞行的一支翅膀受伤了。到底怎么回事？  
  
“_这里！_”路西法再次快速尖声呼唤。  
  
“_进入视野，_”克鲁利答道。这个军事术语听起来很不自然。路西法非常确信克鲁利并没有参过军。这只充满想象力的生物，在堕天之前大概只在古老的生命之厅中工作过。但是这样推测真的毫无意义而且有点无礼。路西法不喜欢回想曾经天堂的生活，而且大部分高阶恶魔[1]也不会喜欢  
  
两只影子盘旋下降，其中一只发出一声惨叫，然后失控坠下。克鲁利俯冲下去追赶亚茨拉斐尔的时候路西法都能听到他的咒骂。终于克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔砸中地面之前抓住了他，他接着抱着天使摇摇晃晃地着陆了。  
  
克鲁利的墨镜不见了。  
  
“庇护，”他突然气喘吁吁地说。  
  
“准许，”路西法惊讶地说。“这不就是天使网络的作用吗？发生什么了？”  
  
克鲁利对着他喘气，黄色的眼睛在夜色中几乎泛着荧光。渐渐地，他眼中充满了泪水。克鲁利没有回答，但是到目前为止他的眼泪都没有流下来。  
  
“克鲁利？噢，上帝，这是亚茨拉斐尔吗？翠茜，你能下去吗——”克洛伊把她的女儿轰下床。“克鲁利，把他放这里。”  
  
克鲁利看上去害怕极了。  
  
路西法叹了口气。  
  
克鲁利事实上饱含智慧。毕竟，这就是他的属性，这就是他的作用。诱惑需要智慧，毕竟，只有当你靠智慧抓住欲望时才能意识到其中蕴藏的甜蜜。路西法可以引诱欲望本身；克鲁利知道万物，而且他还可以用想象力创作那些特别的、他想了解的东西。克鲁利是个思考者，但是不是个行动派。当你需要知道为什么你的人类对你做布朗尼蛋糕很生气时克鲁利很有用(2)，但是你需要他采取行动时他就没那么有用了。  
  
路西法走过去托住克鲁利放在亚茨拉斐尔膝弯处的手肘，“快过来，小蛇蛇，”他轻声说，拉着他来到床边。  
  
克鲁利几乎是用生命在打颤，他木讷地走到床边，小心翼翼地把亚茨拉斐尔放上去。做完这些，他坐在床沿上，小心地舒展着那支受伤的翅膀。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔无意识地呻吟着。  
  
“伤口无法愈合，”克鲁利小声说。“我试过了，但是我对治疗天使无能为力，而且他不能自我修复——而且还更糟糕了。你能帮忙吗？”那双大大的黄眼睛既像被踢了一脚的小狗狗又像圣经里恐怖的大蛇。自行想象吧。  
  
“我可以试试，”路西法说。治愈天使对恶魔来说很困难，甚至对路西法来说也是，但是并非不可能。“发生了什么？”  
  
克鲁利哽咽了一下。“我不太确定，”他答道。“我认为——我认为卡西迪奥那个世界的东西逃过来了。它看上去——不对劲。”  
  
路西法听到过这个名字，“他是——平行宇宙的那家伙。”  
  
克鲁利点点头，“噩梦世界，”他的声音显然在颤抖。“那里所有坏事都能发生，还有已经发生的坏事。那里毫无章法，当年叛乱时你没有阻止贝利亚[2]烧毁生命之厅，所以现在他们不能自己制造身体了。他们使用皮囊，就是活物，要在地面上行走他们得附身。而且显而易见，在那个宇宙，你没逃出笼子，而且疯了。那个地狱毫无秩序。卡西迪奥说那里只有厉鬼。”  
  
路西法看着克鲁利，背脊涌上一股寒意。那可真是——描绘得栩栩如生啊。  
  
他最初堕天之时，被气坏了的天父关进了地狱里的一个笼子中。路西法花了整整两年才打开笼子，而且正是那时练就了开锁的本事。经历那件恐怖之事后，地球上那些简单的锁都不值一提。想想被关在那个笼子里数千年简直是…恐怖至极。而且这些年他如果没有在地狱称王，没有让地狱至少看上去井井有条——恶魔们会失去控制的。如果他没有禁止刻意制造厉鬼，那么每条进入地狱的灵魂最终都会变成厉鬼。那将一片混乱。  
  
必须附身人类才能到地面上活动——想想就恐怖。  
  
“噩梦世界，”路西法有气无力地复和道。“让我看看。”  
  
克鲁利最后又一次抚平亚茨拉斐尔的羽毛，然后才让路西法靠近。显然克鲁利尽力了，虽然当路西法碰到翅膀，亚茨拉斐尔发出呻吟的时候，他甚至发出了嘶嘶声。克鲁利克制自己不去攻击或是咬人，虽然他非常想。很奇怪克鲁利这时表现得像个真正的恶魔，他通常都非常优雅。  
  
路西法伸出翅膀，拔下一根羽毛，把它放在伤口上，然后集中注意力[3]。  
  
伤口愈合了一点点，但是当羽毛的光芒消失殆尽，伤口仍然在那。  
  
路西法又试了一次，结果还是一样。  
  
“什么？”他说道。“这到底是谁干的？克鲁利？”  
  
克鲁利吞了口唾沫，摇了摇头。“我不知道，它看上去是人型，但是——很凶恶。当它发现我们的时候张开了嘴，里面满是牙齿。然后我逃脱了——但是它抓住了亚茨拉斐尔——”他喘着粗气。  
  
“好啦，好啦，你现在安全了，”路西法告诉他，试图让他安心。克鲁利看上去快哭了，路西法真希望他可别哭。他都不知道怎么应对哭泣的人类，更别说一只哭泣的恶魔了。  
  
“我不知道还有哪里能去，”克鲁利告诉他。“米迦勒[4]在天堂，而且他不会回应我的祈祷的，因为——”  
  
“他是个混账，没错，我认识他，”路西法冷冷地说。米迦勒总是声称大部分事都不是他的专长，但是和怪物搏斗绝对是他的专长。他不回应多半因为是一只该死的恶魔在向他祈祷，这个白痴（3）。  
  
克鲁利气呼呼地嘲笑道，“是啊，我宁愿找你。总之，老实说，有太多残暴的天使，作为恶魔我都想从皮肤里跳出来了。”  
  
这就是他，路西法的朋友，一只会短信他美食和美酒图片的恶魔，他会解答路西法关于人类的疑问，他知道怎么回答克洛伊提出的那些关于天使的问题。路西法对他笑了笑，“好啦，可别那么做，”他慢吞吞地说。“你可不值得留宿。噢，有几个月了，对吧？”  
  
“很好笑，”克鲁利说，仍然抚摸着亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀。  
  
那是被噬咬的伤痕，路西法看着伤口思索着。看上去骨头没有折断，但是肌肉被撕裂了。羽毛起到了一定保护，减少了血腥程度，伤口撕裂呈半月斩状。但是显然没有完全愈合。其中一些压印甚至深入骨痕。飞行肯定痛极了，难怪亚茨拉斐尔会痛昏过去。  
  
“我能帮什么忙吗，克鲁利？”克洛伊的声音听着像星颂，她刚才听他们谈这些天堂相关的事，现在她重新加入到谈话中。路西法转向她，就像指向北方的罗盘。  
  
碧翠茜抱着克洛伊的腰，用那双乌黑的大眼睛看着他们。克洛伊轻轻拍着她的头发，然后迎上路西法的目光，然后是克鲁利的。真是一位勇敢的人类，爱上了魔王，无惧恶魔。或者至少是不惧怕克鲁利。但如果，忽略那双蛇眼的话，克鲁利并不吓人。  
  
克鲁利顿了顿，“我觉得不需要，”他说，“我想——羽毛起到了保护，我会继续尝试治愈它的，但是——我才这得慢慢来。他大概会睡过整晚上，我们可以早晨再检查一下。”虽然天使并不需要睡觉，但是也许克鲁利知道些他不知道的东西。可能吧。克鲁利知道很多路西法不知道的关于地球的事，美好的或是糟糕的。也许他可以慢慢从克鲁利那里攫取，就像拧湿毛巾里的水。  
  
克鲁利似乎意识到了什么事，“抱歉打断你——不管是什么。那是个孩子吗？”  
  
“克鲁利，”克洛伊责备道。“无论我们在干什么，如果你需要帮助，你总是可以联系我们，对吧，路西法？”  
  
路西法爱慕她的一丝一毫。“当然了，”他肯定道。“碧翠茜，过来见见克鲁利”他招招手。  
  
碧翠茜小跑过来抓住他的手。他真希望她别这样做。她的手脏兮兮粘乎乎的。为什么？这怎么可能啊？她们刚刚还在睡觉呢，看在老爸的份上！为什么人类小孩都这么讨厌？  
  
“你好，克鲁利，”碧翠茜一本正经地说。“我是翠茜。你是和麦子一样的恶魔吗？这是你的天使男友？”  
  
克鲁利瞪大眼睛看着她，“麦子？”  
  
“麦泽金，”路西法说。“不一样，孩子。麦泽金是莉莉姆之一，就是你们称呼的低阶恶魔。莉莉丝在地狱的苍穹下创造了她。克鲁利是高阶恶魔，他是堕天使。”  
  
“称呼麦子低阶，”碧翠茜严厉地说。“那可不友好。”  
  
克鲁利对她笑了笑。“这当然不友好——地狱本就不友好，不是吗？我从不认为她低阶，总之，她能活扒我的皮，你别在意。”他用手指梳着亚茨拉斐尔远离伤口之处的羽毛。  
  
碧翠茜想了想，“好吧，”她终于说。“我猜这就没关系了。那么，你男朋友会好起来吧？”  
  
克鲁利咬了咬嘴唇，“但愿如此吧，”他说。  
  
“我也希望，”碧翠茜说。因为她和她母亲一样亲切友好，即使她的手总是黏糊糊的。“很高兴认识你，”她补充道。  
  
“我也是，”克鲁利叹了口气。“又一个？”他挖苦路西法道，“真的吗？至少这是个很好的付出。要知道，我亲近的人类都没有后代。”  
  
路西法张嘴正想回答，但是碧翠茜抢先开口，“为什么没有？”她问道。  
  
克鲁利对她耸耸肩，“我认识的人类都英年早逝，”他忧伤地说。“他们受伤，或是生病。”  
  
碧翠茜眨了眨眼，她看向路西法，“妈妈会受伤或生病吗？”  
  
“有我在就不会，”路西法低吼道。  
  
“亲爱的，不会的，”克洛伊向前一步。“克鲁利生活了很久很久了，在医学发展之前，对吧，克鲁利？他认识的人类都是很久以前的了。”  
  
“天花，”克鲁利惆怅地赞同道，“黑死病，圣殿骑士团（4）。这些事你都不用再担心了，小家伙。”他默默地抚弄着亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀。“但是你肯定累了，很晚了。”  
  
“那东西跟着你了吗？”路西法认真问道。“不管那是什么，它能飞吗？”  
  
“它不会飞，”克鲁利说。“但是它多半尝试了。我不知道它能移动得多快。我本来想一到安全的地方就给卡西迪奥写信的。”他恳求地看着路西法。  
  
“好了，你现在安全了，”克洛伊说。克鲁利对她笑了笑。  
  
“你真是太好了，”他真诚地对她说。“我是说，老板有你真是幸运。”  
  
“我一直这么认为，”克洛伊笑着对路西法说。这笑容真灿烂路西法的心脏开始荡漾。坦白说这还挺尴尬，他竟然受到了这么大的影响。但是当然克鲁利看到了，克鲁利对他笑了笑，真对他的天使担心和抱歉。路西法不明白为什么克鲁利堕天之后还能如此讨人喜欢。当克鲁利表现出友善的时候甚至他都开始为他愤愤不平。  
  
这只恶魔确实值得付出。  
  
路西法最终和克洛伊合用一只睡袋躺在了坚硬的泥土上。他其实可以用奇迹变出另一张床垫的，这是真的，但是总感觉像是在向老爸寻求帮助，而且还——算了，温暖的克洛伊躺在他的怀里是多么迷人。他把她搂近了些，但并没有和她亲近（5）——因为他想知道克鲁利是怎么办到的，他是怎么送信的。  
  
“路西——”克洛伊刚开口，但是他制止了她。  
  
“快看，”他悄悄对着她的发梢说。  
  
她转过身，安卧在路西法的怀抱中——老实说，这也很迷人——他们一起注视着。在他们身后，小家伙在另一只睡袋里摇头，翻身，叹气。  
  
克鲁利显然不吝惜施展奇迹。羊皮纸——那确实是羊皮纸，说真的，他得重新评价克鲁利了——悬浮在他面前，他用一只钢笔写着。他写得飞快，急速挥舞着胳膊用引人注目的字母表达他的意图。写完后，他打了个响指，羊皮纸整齐地卷了起来。  
  
他悄悄看向四周。  
  
“天堂和地狱总是多事，对吧，天使？”他对着亚茨拉斐尔平静的睡颜轻轻说。  
  
“_波瑞阿斯，_”克鲁利悄声呼唤，“frigidissimus omniorum, tibi fer nuntium volo.”[5]他举起信。  
  
是风。真是聪明。风是元素；他们不用遵循任何法则。路西法思索着，在老爸之前他们就在这里了，而且会永远存在。宇宙间的界限对风来说不存在。他们为什么会听克鲁利的？  
  
显然什么也没发生。一段寂静之后，克洛伊转向路西法，面露疑色。路西法再次嘘了一下。  
  
然后风刮了起来。这股风很冷，比洛杉矶通常的风冷得多，但是接着，克鲁利开始呼唤波瑞阿斯——北风之神。  
  
克洛伊在路西法怀中打颤。他担心地伸出一只手在克洛伊小腹上揉着，产生足够的热量又不至于烫伤她。她再次颤了颤，胃部一阵痉挛，但这次是别的原因。路西法得意地把  
她搂得更紧了，感觉自己的胃里也暖了起来。  
  
波瑞阿斯长相滑稽，它像只猫，又像飞翔的松鼠——或是某种会飞的恐龙，轮廓模糊无法辨认清楚。它在石头间跳来跳去接着跃入空中，蝙蝠状的翅膀展开来。  
  
“Non tuus servus sum, Serpens,”风神用上千种不属于它的声音咆哮着，回答了一个问题。克鲁利事实上松懈下来，他并没有束缚风神去执行他的命令。  
  
“Minime，”克鲁利用极具诱惑的声音轻声低吟着，“Sed visne redire tuis amicis? Res meus amicus sciendi sunt. Nemini servus es, Boreas, sed Frigidus Mundus te postulat. Feresne meum nuntium?”  
  
波瑞阿斯跳跃着，呻吟着，在消失之前抢走了克鲁利手中的信。  
  
“噢，那很机智，”路西法小声说。  
  
“是吗？”克洛伊答道，揶揄着，“因为我完全不知道刚刚发生了什么。那是拉丁语吗？”  
  
“没错。你不知道所有元素都讲拉丁语？”路西法拖长语调。克洛伊肘击了他，路西法咯咯笑出声来。  
  
“好了，好了。真相是它们偏好废弃的语言，任何废弃的语言，而且现在拉丁语刚好被想起。克鲁利召唤了北风然后，然后通过诱惑它去一个更冷的地方好让它把信带去另一个宇宙。波瑞阿斯喜欢寒冷。抱歉，那是它的名字。波瑞阿斯。”  
  
“你们要知道我能听见，”克鲁利说，听上去疲惫不堪。  
  
路西法咧了咧嘴，感觉克洛伊也缩了缩。  
  
“只是好奇，”路西法道。  
  
“呃，卡西迪奥通常都让西风泽菲尔送信回来。泽菲尔更喜欢这边，而波瑞阿斯喜欢那边。所以他们经常交换——我也不知道，元素的原因吧。如果你提醒他们喜欢居住的地方,他们通常会迅速返回另一个世界。噢，这真快——帮了大忙，泽菲尔。”  
  
和风轻抚过树林低处，温暖且舒适。某样东西被泽菲尔放在了克鲁利的腿上。  
  
“他说了什么？”路西法问道。  
  
克鲁利盯着信函，然后他把信纸翻了过来。  
  
是仓促写下的恐怖而潦草的蓝色大字，只有一个词。  
  
**利维坦。**

_ __ _

\---

_ _在这之后想再睡着就困难了。克洛伊并不知道什么是利维坦，坦白说就连路西法也知道不多——某种原始可怕渗着液体的东西。可能是某种软体动物？不清楚，他从没见过。无论如何，他知道它在海底沉睡，谁知道呢[6]。  
  
克洛伊很快就睡着了，这个亲爱的可人白天玩得精疲力尽，半夜还被心灵受创的恶魔吵醒。她温暖舒适地躺在路西法怀中。路西法把下巴放在她的金发上，感到她的呼吸喷在自己的脖子上，然后他看向克鲁利。  
  
克鲁利没有保持人形。一等人类睡着，他就显出原形，盘绕在亚茨拉斐尔翅膀之间的背上。他伸出脖子把吻部放入天使脑后的卷发中。他发出的响动很小，因为伊甸园之蛇很小，只是一条绿色的蝰蛇，但是路西法听得见。天使喉咙底部发出呜咽声，是一种路西法自文明时代起就没听到过的天使情歌。  
  
克洛伊其实听不懂，但是路西法怀疑她能猜出来。她开始对着他哼唱，这大约是人类喉咙能发出的最甜美的声音了，这让他感到——温暖。正如她所说，她确实很爱他。她尽力学习如何和真实的他相处，从不介意会中他的圈套。她明白他们是不同的物种却试图突破鸿沟。这真好。  
  
路西法看着拥有亮黄眼睛的小蝰蛇。一只天使和一只堕落的——高阶恶魔。技术上说算是兄弟，但是人类的规则并不适用于天使，而且如果天使都是兄弟的话那么所有男人还都是兄弟呢。这两只距离足够远，路西法并不想呵斥他们。但是看到、听到他的同类这么明目张胆的秀恩爱太古怪了。算了，他都放克鲁利自由了。  
  
也许是从失去意识转为熟睡，亚茨拉斐尔叹了声气。他肯定放下心来了，因为克鲁利明显很安稳，但是他并没睡着。保持警惕，路西法想，值得表扬，好恶魔。  
  
“我来值第二轮岗，”路西法建议道，音量很小不会吵醒熟睡的克洛伊。克鲁利能听见。  
  
“不用，”恶魔说，他以前可不敢这么说。“我来守夜。我能在空气中感嘶嘶受到它们。嘶嘶睡吧，老板”他吐了吐黑色的信子。  
  
路西法回想起克鲁利在得到自由前从没喊过他老板。也许是个昵称？或者放他自由使自己赢得了恶魔的忠心？很难说。地狱的原则不适用于克鲁利——他以自己的方式在地球上摸索前行，和人类一样令人着迷。  
  
自己睡觉却放任身边有一只流离的恶魔，这有违路西法的天性。他整晚都睁眼适应着，克洛伊在胸前发出轻微的鼾声。他和这只恶魔一起等待夜晚结束。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔一度醒来，难受地挣扎着，但是克鲁利再次为他哼唱，低沉的声音催眠到连路西法都差点耷拉下眼皮。真好笑，你都忘了。路西法忘了具体怎么说，真正无私的爱情在地狱可不多见，而且阿曼纳迪尔没对他唱过情歌，那个混蛋。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔叹息道。“亲爱的，这实在是。”他放松下来。  
  
“还在痛吗？”克鲁利轻声问。  
  
“说实话，太难受了。”  
  
“我很嘶嘶抱歉。”克鲁利痛苦地说。  
  
“不是你的错，”亚茨拉斐尔再次叹气。  
  
“再睡会儿吧，”克鲁利小声说。“我来嘶嘶守卫。”  
  
“我会补偿你的，亲爱的男孩，”天使喃喃道，有一点含糊不清，不久他又睡了过去。  
  
“你不需要，你个傻瓜，”克鲁利悄声说。他尽可能的贴紧天使，后半夜就在平静中过去。  
路西法看着天边逐渐发白，起初只有一点点，然后黎明迅速来临。星星在阳光的淹没下一颗颗消失不见。出于习惯，每颗星辰消失前他都祝它们好运（6）。碧翠茜在他身后醒过来，打着哈欠嘀咕着。克鲁利听到声响错误地抬起头。  
  
那孩子倒抽了口气。“有蛇！”  
  
“嘶嘶是我，”克鲁利温和地说。“早上好，碧翠茜。”  
  
“克鲁利？”她惊喜地喘息着。“你可以变成蛇？”  
  
“我是伊甸园之蛇，”克鲁利说。“所以事实上相反，我是一条可以变成人的蛇。”  
  
碧翠茜坐起来。“我以为你是天使？”  
  
“没错，堕天使之一，最初的形态——你摆脱不了。别问我为什么。”  
  
碧翠茜偷偷爬出睡袋来到克鲁利跟前。“我能摸摸你吗？”  
  
路西法忍住笑。这孩子真是胆大包天。克鲁利是只绿色的蝰蛇。他可是剧毒的。当然，克鲁利不会咬她。且不提克鲁利古怪温和的本性，天使，或是堕天使，就算是亚茨拉斐尔，都不被允许杀死人类。再说，要是他敢咬人，路西法会先杀了他。  
  
“你的手暖和吗？”恶魔问。  
  
碧翠茜把双手放脸颊上试了试温度，点点头。  
  
“那么，来吧，”克鲁利说，备受煎熬的样子。“我会呆在天使背上，不会移动的。”  
  
碧翠茜小心翼翼地摸着他鲜绿的三角型脑袋。克鲁利允许这样，路西法当即决定，除了麦子外，这绝对是他最喜欢的恶魔。  
  
“他的嘶翅膀怎么样了？”过了一会儿克鲁利问道。  
  
“覆羽和小翼羽都乱成一团，”碧翠茜小声说，她知道这些词汇是因为克洛伊和路西法教过她，因为她也想给路西法梳理羽毛。那可真是个有趣的晚上（7）。  
  
“我很担心那根小翼羽，”克鲁利叹口气承认道。“我想他在下降的时候伤到了那里，但是伤口一直不愈合，我不知道为什么。”  
  
“那怪物咬了他，是吗？”碧翠茜问道。  
  
毒蛇点点头，并没有挣脱她的手。  
  
“你清洗过伤口吗？也许是它的唾液妨碍了愈合。”  
  
克鲁利眨了眨他的蛇眼，路西法也是。聪明的姑娘。她当然是，她可是他讨厌的脏兮兮的小淘气，毕竟，路西法选的都是最棒的。  
  
“不是个坏主意，”克鲁利说。他蹭了蹭她抚摸自己的手。“谢嘶嘶谢。”  
  
碧翠茜笑起来。“我也可以帮忙整理羽毛！妈妈和路西法教过我。”  
  
“心领了，不过亚茨拉斐尔不会喜欢的，”克鲁利温和地说。“他恢复后就不会介意了，但是现在，你会吓到他。那样梳理羽毛就好玩了。”  
  
“我不想吓到他，”碧翠茜后悔道。  
  
“等他好些了再嘶嘶问他，”克鲁利告诉她。“他会同意的。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我——你真善良但是我——”  
  
“曾经下过地狱，我亲爱的女孩，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，显然他醒过来了。“地狱里的人喜欢从背后偷袭，那让恶魔紧张。所以需要时间；克鲁利首先需要信任。我们之中一些人——”他试图坐起来却又呻吟着跌回床垫，蛇从他背上弹起来。  
  
“嘶嘶别动！”克鲁利厉声说。  
  
克洛伊在路西法怀中动了动。路西法的世界仿佛只剩下她温暖的身体，她的金发，她叹气的样子。他为此沉迷。  
  
“早上好，亲爱的，”他轻声说，把克洛伊搂得更紧了。  
  
“路西法，”克洛伊叹道，吻了吻他的脖子，这简直让他感觉再次恋爱了。他的心跳停滞，呼吸屏住，他感到她在对自己笑。  
  
“睡得好吗？”路西法小声问，亲了亲她的头发。即时没喷香水，她闻起来依旧迷人：人性般的温暖又舒适。她是完美的。  
  
“嗯，不好，”她回答道。“背下都是石头。”克洛伊又笑起来，路西法的心脏又开始荡漾。她带给他的影响真是荒唐，路西法晕乎乎地想，很高兴她醒了。他可是恐怖的地狱之王，但她再次带来黎明。“一直有人在说话。”  
  
糟糕。“你听到了啊？”  
  
“只是些片段。翠茜是在威胁我们来访的天使和恶魔吗？”  
  
路西法越过克洛伊看了看。克鲁利已经转移到了碧翠茜的肩膀上，并在那里训斥着亚茨拉斐尔。天使已经坐起身，但是战战兢兢地。他的翅膀依然没能收起来，羽毛被拔掉了些，剩下的羽毛下面的皮肤肿胀。他看起来很疲惫。  
  
这时，碧翠茜把克鲁利递了回去，天使紧紧抱住这条小蛇。  
  
“看起来只是在聊天，”路西法轻轻告诉克洛伊。他咬住她的耳朵，他就是要，而且他知道这会使她战栗。  
  
“路西法，”她不满道，但并没有给路西法一巴掌，而是吻了吻他的胸口，这让路西法更加兴奋，直到她挣扎着爬出睡袋，把他一个人孤零零留在那里。  
  
“我就是在陪陪他们，”碧翠茜说。路西法叹了口气。大概是时候起床了。  
  
他滑出睡袋，接着听见克鲁利嘶嘶向他问好。  
  
“好了，我们不能整天都呆在这儿，”路西法说。“回光之吧吧，”他对小蛇说，“然后我们就治疗你的天使。”  
  
克鲁利拱起脖子使脑袋触到天使的下巴，接着缩了回来。他点点头。“好吧”他答道。  
  
树上的叶子开始沙沙作响。气温并没有升高，但是营地刮起的这阵强风温暖而舒适。一只长满翅膀的奇怪生物淘气地蹦到亚茨拉斐尔身上，把一封信放在他腿上，可惜人类看不见它。  
  
“噢！”克洛伊惊叫一声，眼睛盯着那封信。对她来说那封信是凭空出现的。他对凡人不能看到泽菲尔感到有点窝火。克洛伊——和碧翠茜，老实说——多半会喜欢这个景象的，还有那么多的银色翅膀。  
  
“是卡西迪奥，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，然后小心翼翼地展开信纸。克鲁利爬到他的肩头一起看起来，而碧翠茜·戴克，这个小淘气，也坐在亚茨拉斐尔旁边偷看。  
  
“翠茜！”克洛伊责备道。  
  
“硼砂是什么？”碧翠茜问道。  
  
“是一种化学清洁剂，”路西法疑惑地回答道。真是个奇怪的问题。“为什么问这个？”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔没有说话，他把信递过来。克洛伊凑近了，真是暖和舒适啊，然后他们一起读着。  
  
__

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ 亲爱的克鲁利，_  
  
_很抱歉之前的回复得太过匆忙；迪恩当时正在干蠢事，但是我知道你急需答案。我们已经阻止了这次危机（变形怪确实难以应付），你会高兴知道的。_  
  
_幸好利维坦没有毒，但是他们确实能对天使造成巨大伤害。多休息些时日，亚茨拉斐尔会好起来的。但是请避开受伤的翅膀，而且他不应该飞行。我也不确定把翅膀露在外面或是收起来哪种更有效，因为我们这边翅膀无法展露，但是我猜想露出来会有所帮助。_  
  
_克鲁利，我十分抱歉利维坦竟然对你们造成了影响。是我把它们释放出来的。想到它们将危害你们的宇宙我极为难受。你们的宇宙如此亲切美好这样的怪物不该存在于此。_  
  
_我的猎人们发现了一种叫硼砂的化学品，那可以对利维坦造成伤害并阻碍它们行动，足够一个人去砍掉怪物的脑袋了。克鲁利，请别一个人这么干，虽然你在很多事上都极具天赋，但是剑术可不是你的长项，而且我担心你会被吃掉。如果可以的话，等亚茨拉斐尔痊愈了你们再一起行动。或许你可以召唤你们的米迦勒？请务必小心，但是如果你们的米迦勒但凡和我们的有一丝相似之处，他会很冲动的，面对利维坦，这样很容易被杀掉。它们极为强悍。_  
  
_如果你需要其他任何帮助或建议请联系我。我会尽我所能提供帮助。_  
  
_祝你好运，_  
_卡西迪奥_

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________

_ __ _

_ _ _ 所以这就是著名的卡西迪奥了，路西法看着这粗鲁的字迹想。他显然了解克鲁利，而且他言简意赅的描述很有用。  
  
但是……  
  
“清洁剂？”路西法小声说，视线越过克洛伊的肩膀。“认真的吗？”  
  
“所以——砍掉它的脑袋？”克洛伊问，这个实用主义者。  
  
克鲁利没有回答。  
  
“卡西迪奥知道他在说什么，”亚茨拉斐尔疲惫地说。  
  
“他说他释放了他们，”路西法吼道。这单单听起来就值得惩罚。  
  
“你别把这放在心上，他肯定已经受到惩罚了，”克鲁利小声说，至少，他知道路西法在盘算些什么。“我是说，显然生活在那个宇宙已经是足够的惩罚了。”  
  
路西法感到手臂被轻推了一下，他低头诧异地看向克洛伊。她戳了戳他。  
  
“他在试图帮忙，”她说，他过了一会儿才意识到她说的是卡西迪奥。“而且他听起来——很善良。”  
  
真的吗？善良？他听起来似乎很内疚。路西法对着信皱起眉头，有点紧张地用一只手臂挽住克洛伊的腰。每当她不抗拒身体接触而且还靠得更紧时，路西法都感到心中某个紧紧的结解开了。他又读了遍信。绝对是内疚感。  
  
谁听说过内疚的天使？奇怪。  
  
“想想不知所措的外星人，”克鲁利干巴巴地说。“他真的很爱他的人类，但总是为了所谓‘更伟大的利益’把每件事搞砸。没人能像卡西迪奥那样把不幸的事弄得更糟。可怜的混蛋。”  
  
“你确定他清楚他在说什么吗？”路西法咆哮道，因为那看起来就不像正常的建议。  
  
“非常确定，”亚茨拉斐尔说。他紧张地对路西法笑了笑。“要知道他的宇宙和我们的非常不同。他们那里怪物更多，他爱的人类狩猎它们。卡西迪奥确实犯过很多过错，但是  
在这件事上他值得信任。”  
  
狩猎怪物的人类。路西法低头看着克洛伊金色的脑袋，几乎不寒而栗。当警察很危险，有趣而令人兴奋，她受伤的时候除外，但是猎魔？他试图想象那个画面，克洛伊放倒了……也许是一只巨大的兽人，那太恐怖了。并不是因为这不现实——而是这几乎合情合理。她会获胜的，他不安地想象着，勇猛的克洛伊绝对能获胜，但是会付出巨大的代价。当猎人真是件恐怖的事。  
  
如果她去猎魔，他要送她一只猎犬，路西法在他脑中一个奇怪狂野的角落思考着。一只地狱猎犬，来保护她的安全。他会给它命名保护者（8）或类似的。  
  
最好的——要让克洛伊同意这个主意，路西法紧张地想着。“好了，”他兴致勃勃道，“我们在野外什么也做不了，对吧？大家收拾好回光之吧吧。亚茨拉斐尔，你能走吗？”  
  
“我——我觉得可以，”天使答道。  
  
克鲁利滑到地上变回人形。他伸手把亚茨拉斐尔从充气床垫上扶起来。天使一站稳，他一个响指，充气床垫瞬间瘪了气卷起来；帐篷也自行折叠好，他们的包也一样。  
  
碧翠茜拍起手来。“你能这样做任何事吗？”她兴高采烈地问。  
  
“那是作弊，”路西法嗤鼻道。  
  
“是啊，没错，这绝对是作弊，”克鲁利说。他用肩膀架起亚茨拉斐尔。  
  
“但是很有效，”克洛伊说，眨了眨眼睛。她在挑逗他。风骚的女孩。路西法意识到自己居然没觉得难受，这真是巨大的个人成长；克洛伊并不知道为什么路西法不愿意施展那样的奇迹。那应该是琳达的工作。  
  
克洛伊从她整理好的包里翻出一些早餐能量棒。“吃些东西吧，小猴子。路西法？亚茨拉斐尔，克鲁利？我带的足够喂饱一小支军队了。”  
  
路西法高兴地接过一根，然后无视克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔的拒绝把另外两根递给克鲁利。然后他俩咬了一口。  
  
“_这太难吃了，阳光小甜心_[7]，”亚茨拉斐尔咬着能量棒，悄悄用以诺语说。他又合成了个昵称，还挺好听的（9）。  
  
“_没错，但这是路西法给我们的，_”克鲁利嘶嘶说，看起来嚼得很痛苦。  
  
“_路西法也会说以诺语，_”路西法冷笑道。他们惊恐地盯着路西法。“如果你们不想要，”路西法接着用英语说，“你们可以不吃。”他咬了一口自己的能量棒。  
  
克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔说得没错。这太糟糕了。像木屑一样干巴巴的，而且还很甜。他一定是做了个鬼脸，因为克洛伊偷偷笑了笑。  
  
“不符合你的口味吧，路西法·晨星？”她揶揄地问道，“不是你预想的五星早餐？”  
  
“他们还不是不喜欢，”路西法抱怨道。  
  
克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔瞬间气急败坏。  
  
“天使克星！”碧翠茜大叫起来，围着他们打转。“我们发现了天使克星！是自然山谷牌能量棒！”  
  
他们从山上往下走。他们并没有爬很高走很远，多数是因为路西法的保护欲。他仍然跟着克洛伊，而克洛伊追着碧翠茜在小径上来回跑着，她们的笑声如音乐般悦耳。路西法加入了游戏，发出一声大恶魔的咆哮，但是碧翠茜只是笑得更响了，她跑得更快，丝毫没有被吓到。这真的，很有趣。  
  
克洛伊突然站住惊呼起来，“噢，不——亚茨拉斐尔——”路西法回头看向他们。  
  
天使重重倚靠在克鲁利身上，眼神如地狱般暗淡。他们为了移动方便都收起了翅膀，但这似乎让亚茨拉斐尔更虚弱了。  
  
克洛伊靠近的时候，克鲁利竟然向她呲牙咆哮。  
  
不可原谅。  
  
她甚至都没意识到，因为当路西法把她拉到身后时她还很困惑惊慌。路西法的眼睛开始变红，盯得克鲁利低下头，亚茨拉斐尔吓得惊叫起来。  
  
“路西法，”克洛伊呵斥道。  
  
“他不准威胁你，”路西法平静的答道。他紧瞪着那双金色的眼睛，直到他们恢复生气，然后克鲁利眨了眨眼，他倒抽了口气。  
  
“现在道歉，”路西法咆哮着。  
  
“嘶嘶对不起，我很嘶嘶抱歉，”克鲁利立刻小声说。“我很担心，嘶嘶实在是抱歉——”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔没有说话。他只是靠在克鲁利身上，看起来十分虚弱。  
  
“没关系，克鲁利，我都没注意到——”克洛伊说。她用肩膀撞撞路西法，试图把他推开，但他并没有动。  
  
“我——我可能会咬到你，”克鲁利惊恐地说。“我含有毒液。我真的嘶嘶很抱歉。请不要再靠近了。”  
  
克洛伊停止了行动。“你需要休息吗？”她问道。  
  
“不用，”克鲁利喘着气。“我们越快下去越好。求你了。”  
  
他们继续下山，这次没怎么玩闹了。等到达克洛伊的车时，已经接近中午了。  
  
他们挤进车内，为了能坐得下克鲁利重新变回了蛇。亚茨拉斐尔很快靠着车窗睡着了，克鲁利安抚着他，显然特别担心。实际上路西法也很担心。卡西迪奥不是说利维坦没毒吗？这看起来可不像没中毒。  
  
其实他并不操心亚茨拉斐尔，但克鲁利绝对值得注意。  
  
他们一路沉默着驶向光之吧。到达后，路西法不顾天使虚弱的抗议和克鲁利黄眼睛的怒视，用肩膀架起亚茨拉斐尔，把他们领进电梯。蛇并没有变回人形。  
  
“路西法。”克洛伊在电梯门口拦住路西法。“我要送翠茜回家。你需要什么吗？”  
  
“我们会没事的，亲爱的，”他小声说，很遗憾她和孩子得离开了。他心里对克鲁利的天使生出一股怨恨，毁了上好一个周末。天使，呵呵。  
  
“如果你需要什么，打电话，”她坚定地告诉他。当他终于点头时，她踮起脚尖亲了亲他的脸颊。他闭上眼睛，享受这一刻。他过去严重低估了吻脸的魅力，路西法叹着气想。“我爱你，”她悄声说。他难以自抑，轻轻拨弄着她，但是她至少不知道这意味着什么。  
  
或许吧。  
  
她对他暖暖一笑，然后托起他的脸。他的心脏绊住了。她绝对知道这意味着什么，对吧？他陷入了该死的麻烦。他无助地任由她凝视，她的笑容扩大了。他的努力让他又得到了一个吻，然后她领着孩子打开门出去了。他黯然神伤地目送她们离开。  
  
“Mirabile visu（10），”亚茨拉斐尔的低语传进他耳朵。  
  
“Auditu（11），”克鲁利轻轻嘶嘶道，这个更正使局面更尴尬了。  
  
“噢，闭嘴，”路西法抱怨着，带着他们穿过门廊进入电梯。 _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

  
路西法讨厌施展奇迹，所以趁着克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔塞进浴室时，他网购了清洁液，当日送达。但愿他们能享受做爱，他酸酸地想，因为此时他已经想念和克洛伊做同样的事了。  
  
他们穿着完全不搭的可爱罩袍出现，事实上亚茨拉斐尔看起来好些了。克鲁利给他找了把椅子，然后开始一本正经地为亚茨拉斐尔梳理羽毛，就像要去参加舞会一样。看起来真搞笑。亚茨拉斐尔倒坐在椅子里，头垂在椅背上，整个人软绵绵地靠着。  
路西法留意着他们。在地狱时都是麦子打理路西法的翅膀，他回忆着，但那可没感觉舒服过——更多的是功能上的需求。整理羽毛不性感，从没有过，除非让克洛伊来做，但只是某些时候，这个谜团路西法已经解决了。不管性不性感，克洛伊来整理羽毛总是很甜蜜。这真是极好的消息。  
  
“我订购了清洁液，”路西法最后还是悻悻地告诉了他们。“今天晚些时候就会送到。”  
  
克鲁利抬头看向路西法，他刚刚捋顺一些奶油色的拨风羽。他看起来放松了些，现在亚茨拉斐尔也没那么失神了。“你要去和利维坦战斗，老版？”  
  
那语气离路西法的英雄标准差太远了。他希望能叫上阿曼纳迪尔并说服他来干这槽心的活儿，但是把他从天堂喊下来并不是简单地把他拖出公寓，这不是委派工作，太像求助了。  
  
“我倒是希望你跟我一起去，亲爱的蛇蛇——我需要有人善后。”  
  
克鲁利呆住了。他把一只手掌放在亚茨拉斐尔背上寻求安慰。“我并不是一个战士。”  
  
“我还更算是个情圣呢，”路西法轻快地同意道。“但这事儿需要处理，克鲁利，而且我不想把人类牵扯进来。”  
  
“在另一个世界人类还和它们战斗呢，”克鲁利弱弱地说。  
  
路西法感觉自己要炸毛了。“要是你再胆敢有一丝想法让她们任何一人靠近那个怪物——”  
  
“等一下，”亚茨拉斐尔叹气道。“等我伤好了，我可以跟你去，我有一把剑。”  
  
“天使——”克鲁利嘟囔道。  
  
“我们没有这个时间，”路西法尖刻地说。  
  
“我不会丢下他的！”现在克鲁利转过身，颤抖着，鼓起勇气反抗道。那看起来还挺可爱的，但并不那么令人失望。一只小狗，对抗一只狮子。好吧，或许是一只小蛇和一头龙。  
  
“我叫琳达来陪他，怎么样？”路西法试图劝服他。琳达是位医生，而且她知道天使，所以就这样吧。  
  
“我不是小孩子，”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道。“也不是废物。刚刚我们已经把翅膀上的唾液清洗干净，治愈能力开始起作用了，我已经感觉好多了。碧翠茜是位非常聪明的小姑娘；  
看来她是对的。给我一些时间。”  
  
“那个怪物现在正在外面晃荡，”路西法坚持着。“我给琳达打电话。”他不顾克鲁利的反对拿出手机。  
  
铃声响起时他盯着恶魔。克鲁利蔫了。  
  
“路西法，”琳达叹着气接起电话，“现在可不想接你电话，今天可是星期天。”  
  
“琳达医生！”路西法愉快地说，“我要请你帮个忙。”  
  
“最后重申一遍，我是不会在充气城堡里裸奔的，路西法。”  
  
“那都是几个月前的事了，医生！”老实说，某些人就是没冒险精神。“但是现在有件跟天堂相关的急事——你还记得克鲁利和他的天使亚茨拉斐尔吗？”  
  
“聪明，非常英式，特别基？”  
  
路西法看了一眼身后的亚茨拉斐尔。没错，那些描述都非常精准。“是的，就是他！他受伤了——”  
  
“路西法，我不是那种医生！”  
  
“不，不，不，”路西法安抚她说。“他开始好转了。我只是需要某个人陪着他。我和克鲁利要去收拾弄伤他的那家伙。”  
  
“我天生就不会战斗，”克鲁利嘟囔着。路西法把一根手指放在嘴唇上。他在打电话呢！太没礼貌了；放他自由绝对是个错误。克鲁利养出了一切坏习惯。  
  
“仅此而已，”琳达怀疑地问。  
  
“仅此而已，”路西法讨好地对她说。  
  
一阵长久的沉默后。她叹了口气，接着说。  
  
“好吧。但是我要袭击你的冰箱。”  
  
“尽管去吧！酒也可以随便享用，”路西法高兴地告诉她。  
  
“我会记住你说的。给我半个小时。”  
  
他们可能没有半小时时间了，路西法刚想说，但是琳达挂了电话。该死。他回头看向天使和恶魔。  
  
克鲁利跪在亚茨拉斐尔的椅子前。天使用手指梳着克鲁利的头发，温柔地对他轻声说着什么。那看起来并不性感，但是却非常刺眼。很大程度上，路西法宁愿转过身去看到克鲁利是在口交。这又是——另外的事了。路西法发现自己无法直视他们。他意识到自己非常想念克洛伊，这太荒谬了，因为他们一小时前还在一起。  
  
“谁想来点早餐？”路西法突然说，试图抑制住自己那不寻常的心痛。“我要做蛋饼。在琳达来之前我们有半小时时间。”  
  
“去吧，亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说，克鲁利站起来。他跟着路西法来到厨房，安静地低着头。  
  
好一只奇怪的恶魔，路西法不是第一次产生这种想法了。  
  
克鲁利并没有像其他任何恶魔那样（12）提出帮忙做蛋饼。他只是坐在吧台的另一边看着路西法闷闷不乐地煎着饼。突然，他问道，“你从哪学的做蛋饼？”  
  
“法国，”路西法轻松答道。“我想那应该是——17世纪某个时候吧”他盯着克鲁利看了好一会儿。他猜想克鲁利有关于这个的故事要讲。“你呢？”他问道，心中有种预感。  
  
“实际上，是在庞贝，”克鲁利说。“当然了，那时候还不叫蛋饼。你要知道，那是在火山爆发之前。”  
  
路西法叹了叹气。他应该会喜欢去庞贝看看的。无论如何那里有点像是他喜欢的类型。“我还没机会去那里看看，”他遗憾地说。  
  
“你会喜欢那里的，”克鲁利说。“无数放纵的宴会。他们几乎把那生华成一种艺术了。而且葡萄酒也棒极了。”  
不太合理。路西法曾经去过罗马，那是在庞贝覆灭很久之后，但生活方式都差不多。贵族阶层不做饭。平民男子也不做饭。“庞贝，”路西法慢慢说。“你是怎么进到厨房的？”  
克鲁利做了个鬼脸。“你意识到了，对吧？本来一切很顺利。接着我因为是外乡人被抓起来了，那还不算最坏，但是后来我打赌输给了该死的普布利乌斯·奥里留斯[7]，就变成他了的家奴——”  
  
整顿早餐克鲁利都在讲他的故事。在克鲁利的要求下路西法做了三个蛋饼，然后恶魔迫不及待地给了亚茨拉斐尔一个。路西法慢吞吞地跟着他，听这个恶魔讲着他是如何“活在血腥的《金驴记》（13）年代，好吧，阿普列乌斯[8]完全不知道他在说什么——”故事讲得很有趣，至少消磨了时间。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔好几次想插嘴，但是因为太累而放弃。真的，最好别。路西法喜欢克鲁利的这些荒诞离奇的故事。一旦这个恶魔放松下来，他真是个不错的伙伴。如果他们回到地狱，路西法会让克鲁利当顾问，纯娱乐性的那种。  
  
但是他们不会回地狱的，路西法不准这事发生。温顺的克鲁利属于地球，而克洛伊在哪路西法就去哪。事情就该是这样。  
  
终于，电梯响了。  
  
“正合适！”路西法招呼着琳达，而琳达翻了个白眼。  
  
“我什么时候来就什么时候来，路西法，”她忍耐着。“是我在帮你忙，还记得吗？”她顿了顿。“这是不是意味着你欠我？”  
  
“当然了，”路西法愉悦地告诉她，然后遛过去把她领进来。“他在这里，你记得亚茨拉斐尔吧，打个招呼！”  
  
“噢，天，”琳达抽了口气，托起亚茨拉斐尔被咬伤的翅膀，就像那是个巨大的不幸，而不是嘲笑的例子，主的天使被当作了咀嚼玩具。“发生什么了？”  
  
“显然是利维坦。”亚茨拉斐尔疲惫地对她笑了笑。“已经在恢复了，准确的说，我们弄干净了那个怪物的唾液后，治愈术起作用了。这真的非常傻——我不是废物。”  
  
“不行，你还受着伤呢，”克鲁利尖刻地说，非常急躁，现在他就像只老母鸡。“不管怎样，我们现在还不能离开，清洁液还没送到。”他特地对着路西法强调最后一句。  
  
“清洁液？”琳达对路西法眨眨眼，迷人眼镜后面的目光像猫头鹰似的。“一楼电梯旁边堆了好多箱清洁液。你们拿清洁液做什么？”  
  
路西法拍拍手。“太好了！克鲁利，去拿些上来；我非常确信我这里有水枪。”  
  
克鲁利向外走去，但是当亚茨拉斐尔咆哮起来时他呆住了。  
  
“他不是，”天使说，对于某个翅膀上被咬了一大个口子的人来说算是惊人的力量了，“你的奴隶。你放他自由了。”  
  
路西法不喜欢他的语气。他更不喜欢的是天使说的是对的。他拓开肩膀，怒视着，准备吼回去。  
  
“你确实放他自由了，路西法，”琳达温和地告诉他，路西法瘪下来。“我认为这表现了了不起的个人成长。”她对他笑了笑。  
  
“别在意，”克鲁利大声说，显得很不自在，“我去拿清洁液。我们需要那个。”他消失在电梯里。  
  
“显然这能伤到它们，”亚茨拉斐尔突然说。  
  
“伤到什么？”琳达问。  
  
“利维坦，”天使叹了叹气。“那个咬我的东西。”  
  
“用清洁液攻击利维坦，”琳达难以置信地重复道。  
  
“正是如此。”路西法对她咧嘴一笑。“克鲁利和我这就去搞明白，对吧？”  
  
“如果你让他受伤，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，努力显示出威胁的样子，虽然他实际上看起来筋疲力尽地要跪下了，“或是被杀——我不会对我的行动负责的。你明白吗？我会释放伊斯灵顿（14）[9]，路西法。我会把他释放在这座你如此爱着的城市。我会把米迦勒叫下来。我会降下火焰，撒旦，如果你让我的恶魔受到一点伤害。”  
  
“喔嚯，”路西法嗤着鼻，虽然一阵寒意涌上背脊，因为亚茨拉斐尔绝对是认真的，而且米迦勒，每次都打不赢他。“你居然这么残暴。”  
  
“别试图，”亚茨拉斐尔补充道，声音低沉，似乎耗尽了这只前智天使[10]所有的力量，“考验我。”  
  
“如果琳达受到伤害，”路西法说，看起来比他想表现得还威风，“我会杀了你的。”  
  
琳达内心毫无波动，给了路西法一个‘认真的吗这就是你要说的？’的表情。  
  
“我不会无端伤害人类的，”亚茨拉斐尔叹着气，退坐回椅子里。“你必须得知道这个。”  
  
“你刚才还用伊斯灵顿威胁我呢，这么多疯子里，”路西法答道。“伊斯灵顿，可是毁灭了整座城市（15）”那些天使，路西法回忆着，一股怒火油然而生，一群伪君子。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔悲伤地对他耸耸肩。“你知道他们说什么吗。在战争和爱情面前一切举动都合乎情理。”  
  
电梯响了，感谢上帝，这分散了他肠胃中由亚茨拉斐尔的怒视带来的糟糕紧张的感觉。  
  
克鲁利从电梯里溜达出来，十二箱清洁液悬浮在他身后，像一群搞笑的小鸭子。“天使，我会留一些给你，”他轻快地说。“以防万一。”  
  
“谢谢，亲爱的男孩，”亚茨拉斐尔亲切地说，就像他刚刚并没有威胁要把洛杉矶烧成平地并放出疯狂的天使伊斯灵顿。“马丁医生，你介意把分给我们的清洁液倒进桶里吗？以防万一。本该我做的——但是我的翅膀——”他露出可怜巴巴的表情，但被他威胁之后路西法已经不会被糊弄了。  
  
这对琳达也没起作用。她上下打量着亚茨拉斐尔，皱着眉头。“你很恐惧，”她说。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔一脸平静地看着她。“当然了。我的克鲁利要去战斗了，而且他天性不适合战斗，我却留在这里，受了伤，毫无抵抗力。”  
  
“你虚张声势是因为你害怕了，”琳达又说了一遍。  
  
“你不会吗？”亚茨拉斐尔坦然问。“你会原谅我的，无论是好是坏，那可是魔王路西法。现在我和大多数天使不同，因为我清楚善恶由立场而定，真正的美德和污秽都生于人类。但我记得堕天事件。我记得那对每人带来的后果。他让我的恶魔面临危险而我却不在他身边。”最后一句听起来十分凄凉。  
  
在路西法身旁，克鲁利震惊得颤抖起来，像是亚茨拉斐尔在拨动他的心弦，而不是当了一个傻瓜。认真的吗，路西法想着，看向恶魔。认真的吗，克鲁利？  
  
“所以你宁愿放任不管，让那个东西在大街上肆掠？”路西法质问道，他已经不能控制自己的怒气了。  
  
“我宁愿你先等我养好伤！”亚茨拉斐尔爆发了。  
  
然后克鲁利说话了，大大震惊了他。“我们不知道这会花多长时间，天使。我会没事的。我可是和魔王一起行动呢，是不是？”  
  
他们对目而视，路西法几乎能看见跨越六千年的交流。那像灯塔一样刺眼简直让人无法直视。他背过身，闪瞎了。  
  
琳达注意到了他的神情。安慰性地对他轻轻笑着。这很管用。  
  
接着克鲁利打了个响指，一套非常滑稽的亮黄色水枪和蠢爆了的背包依次出现在他的手中和背上。他把另一套递给路西法。  
  
路西法小心翼翼地接过来。“你为什么总是这样做？”  
  
“这么方便为什么不呢，”克鲁利说，像是不值一提，像是没有求老爸帮忙，该死的每次都这样，就像爪子刨在裸露的神经上。恶魔快步走向他的天使，不顾路西法和琳达的注视，亲吻起来，奇怪却温柔，像是要证明什么。  
  
“注意安全，”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说。“你需要我的剑吗？”  
  
“留着吧，”克鲁利抢在路西法叫出‘绝对需要’前说道。因为那可是属于智天使的炎剑，更别说他还曾是伊甸园东门的守卫者，那可是件好东西（16）。“我非常确信任何古老的利刃都有效。”  
  
任何古老的利刃。路西法来劲儿了。他有不少这玩意儿。路西法走进自己的图书馆，那里藏着不少古老的物品。  
  
麦子喜欢她那些地狱锻造的小刀，而且那些确实很顺手。但是路西法喜欢地球，以及地球上的东西，他上次在二十世纪来地球的时候，得到一把日本武士刀。正好可以用。他把刀鞘挎在背上，这和水枪套装一起显得有点尴尬。  
  
他出来时发现克鲁利已经等在电梯旁。他们一起头也不回地离开了。 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

\----

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

一来到外面，克鲁利就倾着头展开翅膀。那个背包实在是滑稽，但是并没有过多地阻碍飞行。路西法也打开翅膀，伸展着，他让克鲁利在前面带路。他们迎着黄昏飞向伦敦。  
  
路西法该死地讨厌自己的翅膀。  
  
他是如此厌恶它们。  
  
他讨厌风穿过羽毛的感觉，多么舒服，多么具有蒙蔽性。他讨厌老爸赐给他们的惊人速度，而且克鲁利甚至都没有尽全力飞（17）。他讨厌下降、上升、还有从这个角度看起来灿烂的夕阳。这项能力是附条件的，并且随时会付出代价，这项代价会不时在心中敲击你。  
  
克鲁利并不知道，他怎么会？他怎么不会？和天堂的老职工，凶狠的亚茨拉斐尔一起生活了这么久，他肯定听说过这种愚蠢行为。  
  
我们都扮演着自己的角色。你是恶魔而我是天使。你是邪恶的，邪恶的，邪恶的。他从阿曼纳迪尔，米迦勒，甚至加百列口中反复听到。那两只家伙怎么能走在一起？  
  
克洛伊是无神论者，或者她曾经是。当她知道真相后，花了不少时间才能够不以最坏的角度来看他。她是所有宇宙中最可爱的人类，他非常确定。堕天之后从来没有人像她那样信任自己。这令人愉快，却又使人困惑。  
  
“_怎么做到的？_”路西法用以诺语问，因为在飞行中以诺语更方便而且他抑制不住好奇心。“_你为什么能和亚茨拉斐尔在一起？你是怎么让他信任你的？_”  
  
“_并没有强迫他干任何事，_”克鲁利用同样的语言轻松回应。他看向路西法，逐渐降低，一来一回，像是在耸肩。“_事实上，我们厌倦了争斗。那对两边来说似乎毫无意义。信任是建立在时间上的。_”那双黄眼睛聚焦在他的翅膀上。“_为什么这么问？_”  
  
“_你听腻了被称为邪恶吗？_”路西法失口道。  
  
克鲁利笑了，温暖又神秘，就像邪恶是某种昵称一样（18）。路西法几乎无法想象。“_他说我还保有一丝善良，_”克鲁利苦笑着答道。“_我说他也恰如其分有一丝混账值得喜欢。那都是胡扯，老板。他明白，我明白——我打赌你甚至也明白。那只是不同立场的称呼。毕竟是人类吃了树上的禁果，不是我们。_”  
  
路西法眨了眨眼。“_这和树又有什么关系？_”  
  
克鲁利翻了个白眼。“_什么是邪恶，老板？_”  
  
“_是我，_”路西法苦涩地说。  
  
“_没错，_”克鲁利说。“_你是什么邪恶就是什么，因为邪恶由你定义。那是从我们的角度。但是人类不是这样认为的。他们吃了树上的禁果。那些最终下地狱的混蛋——他们下地狱不是因为他们像你。他们下地狱是因为他们意识到自己邪恶。他们能辨别不同。我们不行。他们吃了树上的禁果；我们没有。对我们来说，那只是一个词。所以去他的。人类知道他们在干什么，所以我遵循他们的规矩。亚茨拉斐尔也一样。无论如何他已经不怎么叫我邪恶了。我叛变了，你看。我现在站在人类这边。_”他说最后一句的时候还有点自豪。  
这话还真是精神粮食。  
  
“_不管那代表什么，我并没有干邪恶的事，_”路西法慢慢说道，“_所以那就是为什么克洛伊不认为我邪恶？即使邪恶就是字面意思上由我定义？_”  
  
“_现在你明白了，_”克鲁利高兴地说。“_我并不明白人类是怎么看的，但是我更喜欢那样。_”  
  
路西法惊讶地看着他。“_我也是，_”他淡淡地补充道。那——那信息量真大。  
  
人类的看法当然不同。克鲁利是对的。他们吃了树上的禁果。没有天使敢这么做，就连路西法也不敢。他们的世界观肯定完全不同，路西法好奇地思索着。这就是了。这就是答案——为何克洛伊会爱上他。他肯定不是表现邪恶。他一定是做了对的事。  
  
克鲁利说得太正确了。他是如此正确。人类能够分辨。听从一个人类甚至比听从加百列正确；人类能够明辨是非。这真是了不起的能力。  
  
黑暗中，下面英格兰模糊的轮廓开始逐渐放大。克鲁利径直飞向伦敦，路西法跟着他，仍然思考着。  
  
在城市中心——路西法猜那就是苏活区，虽然他从没来过这里——他们降落在一家书店门口，一定是亚茨拉斐尔开的那家。书店的玻璃窗碎了一地。克鲁利穿过破碎的玻璃踏入书店，他似乎对那个裂口非常生气。路西法也跟着进去。  
  
书店里，一列书架被掀翻，书撒了一地。地板上满是奶油色的羽毛，天使的血迹洒在一些掉下来的书的封面上。克鲁利已经开始用指甲使劲挖着一面书架。  
  
这些损坏真令人惊讶，路西法想。那东西肯定直接打破窗户进来，他们从后屋冲出来，亚茨拉斐尔冲在前面。那东西攻击了，然后亚茨拉斐尔虚晃一招躲开，狼狈躲到书架后面。怪物开始攻击克鲁利，但是克鲁利动作迅速：他径直冲向前，拉住亚茨拉斐尔一起逃掉了。也许亚茨拉斐尔击中了几次对手，因为地板上除了天使的血迹，还有一些古怪的黑色污迹。  
  
克鲁利蹲在其中一处旁。他向路西法挤出一个尴尬的表情，然后像蛇一样伸出舌头。可能是在嗅，路西法猜。但是嗅什么呢？血迹？他能嗅到利维坦？  
  
他在克鲁利旁边蹲下来，用两根手指抹了抹黑色的污迹。那火辣辣地烧得手指很难受。绝对是血迹。黑色，原始，而且透着饥饿感。绝对不是人类，而且绝对令人不快。他深吸了口气。这可不好闻，但是他确实没有靠气味追踪的能力。  
  
“你觉得，你能追踪它吗？”路西法低声问道。  
  
“我可以试试，”克鲁利小声说。“我并不是寻血猎犬。我更像是靠伏击的捕食者。但是我想我记住这气味了。”  
  
路西法点点头。  
  
达成一致后，他们站了起来。克鲁利弯腰捡起一根亚茨拉斐尔的羽毛。他仔细把羽毛捋顺，然后藏进口袋里。  
  
显然下定了决心，他从正门出去，路西法跟着他。  
  
再次来到外面克鲁利收起了翅膀，迈着充满决心的步伐沿着街走着。路西法跟着他，和夜色一样沉默。他们一起开始狩猎。  
  
这太——奇怪了。  
  
路西法其实在地狱狩过猎，很多次。有时猎物是迷失的灵魂，但是多数是某种怪兽，地狱野兽。他骑着冒着火焰的坐骑，巨大的地狱猎犬和恶魔猎人在他脚下嚎叫，他们听从他的命令追踪可怜的不幸怪兽，最后那些怪兽都会被撕成碎片。阿斯特罗斯和大衮喜欢跟着他狩猎。那很乏味，但是老实说他喜欢骑马奔跑。  
  
什么都比不上骑马狂奔。  
  
克鲁利不是地狱猎犬，也不是恶魔猎人。他是藏在人类身体里的小蛇。他不会嚎叫，不会乱吠，不会追捕。他就是向前走，而且不会回头看。  
  
克鲁利带领他们走了条极不寻常，蜿蜒曲折的路线，但是他看起来并没有捕捉到一丝气味，因为他不时在街角跪下然后伸出舌头。他们一度找到了一个死人，或者至少是被嚼得到处都是的人类血迹，似乎是某人被囫囵吞下了。  
  
克鲁利居然在角落里拿出手机，他小声留了一条安静的消息，很快挂了电话（19）。他刚刚报警了，路西法觉得这十分搞笑。这只违法乱纪的恶魔居然向警方汇报谋杀案。至少他自己不会为此磨蹭。  
  
他们在城市中走到天亮。当伦敦人活跃起来进入上班高峰期，克鲁利开始发愁了，显然他在人群中失去了那股气味的踪迹。他在一座建筑的边上徘徊片刻然后重重靠在墙上，沮丧极了。路西法摆弄着自己的清洁液枪。  
  
匆忙的人类并没注意到这两个背着超级喷水枪的成年男子外表的人形生物。路西法悠闲地纳闷着，也许是他们太忙了，或者因为他们是伦敦人（20）。  
  
“对不起，”克鲁利突然说。  
  
“什么对不起？”路西法问。  
  
“失去了——”他忧虑地摆了摆手。“恕我直言，我不是那种追踪者。”他的黄眼睛窘迫又期待地看着路西法，还有一点小小的害怕。  
  
噢。  
  
路西法感到胸中一股暖意。终于，他明白了！恶魔的行为举止被人类影响——克鲁利确实极具魅力。  
  
真正的恶魔，比如麦子，如果失败了会跪下露出喉部颤抖着等待惩罚。克鲁利跟人类混迹太久——表现得像个人类，他尽力示弱，还讲笑话，但是做的都是一样的事，只是不是字面意思那样。  
  
真的恶魔，路西法会实施体罚。人类的话——就能得到原谅。  
  
“你尽力了，”路西法没好气地说。“正如你所说，你不是追踪者。”  
  
克鲁利踹了口气。他的肩膀放松了。“你——你不会让我下跪？”他小声问。  
  
“不会，”路西法轻声说。“不，当然不会，克鲁利，我放你自由了。”  
  
克鲁利闭上眼睛。“就是——确认一下，”他紧张地说。  
  
路西法伸手握住他的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇。“你没必要确认，”他说道。“你自由了，我是真心的。唯一回来的原因就是你自己想回来。明白吗？”  
  
克鲁利点点头，给了路西法一个小小的微笑。  
  
“去我的公寓吧，”他说。“我可以联系一些人。我知道一个人他有调取全城监控的权限。我不想把任何人类卷进来，但这是危急时刻，对吧？”  
  
这主意听起来不错。路西法欣然跟着克鲁利往回走。路程很长，他怀疑克鲁利希望趁机能再捕捉到一丝利维坦的气味。才没这好运呢——但是一个发型张狂的高个子男人突然从一条小巷中迈出来拦在克鲁利前面  
  
“这真的不是个好时机，”克鲁利对那个男人说。  
  
“你为什么不希望我调查？”那个男人叫道。  
  
“因为我知道是谁杀了那个人，而且那是种原始黑暗的邪恶力量，好了，夏洛克，这不是你的领域，你会被杀的。所以乖乖回去吧。”  
  
夏洛克并没有离开。  
  
“你害怕了，”他说。  
  
“当然！你也应该！正常人谁不会自心底被‘原始黑暗的邪恶力量’这样的恐怖吓退？噢等等。”他盯着这个人类。“找桩别的案子。这件很无聊。”  
  
路西法支着头，好奇极了。这个人类不属于克鲁利，不像艾拉、丹以及克洛伊和琳达还有碧翠茜那样属于路西法，但是既然克鲁利在警告他离开，那么他肯定对其怀有某种喜爱之情。“介意介绍下吗，安东尼？”他拖长强调问。  
  
这个陌生人冷峻的灰眼睛看向路西法。那严酷冷淡又极具智慧的凝视夺走了魔王的呼吸。他什么也没说。  
  
“介意，”克鲁利立刻说。“当然介意！这是属于地狱的对手，就是字面意思！夏洛克，回家去。这对你而言太危险了，同样对约翰·华生也是，而且这并不有趣。我要去找麦考罗夫特。事情就是那么糟糕。而且很无聊，你这个不可理喻的人类！我知道是谁干的！”  
  
夏洛克的目光从路西法回到克鲁利身上。面对这对竖直的瞳孔他甚至没有畏缩。“你找不到他的[11]。”  
  
“所以要找麦考罗夫特，”克鲁利咆哮起来。  
  
“让我帮忙吧。”  
  
“不行。回去。”  
  
“你知道我找人比麦考罗夫特快，”夏洛克说。“我的眼线布满全城。”  
  
“没错。而且如果你的眼线看到了什么，我非常确定他们已经成肉馅了。去找别的案子。你愿意的话我可以给你一个。更好的案子，嗯哼？”  
  
夏洛克像只鸟似的昂着头，显然顺服了。  
  
“格雷杰·海瑟森刚刚抢劫了前面第三家创意商店。”克鲁利指向前面的店铺。“我保证那能牵扯出比这桩案子更有趣的线索。”  
  
夏洛克考虑着。然后他转身静静离开小巷，就像他出现时一样悄无声息。  
  
“他真是该死的烦人，”克鲁利抱怨道。  
  
“他是谁？”路西法问，他好奇死了。  
  
“你不准接收他，”克鲁利摇着一根手指说。“看在我理智的份上——千万别。”  
  
路西法笑了。“好的，但是他是谁？”  
  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他是个私家侦探。好吧，他自称咨询侦探。很聪明，也很疯，但是是最好的。他喜欢有趣的案子。就像太阳绝对会升起，他绝对能找到我们的利维坦，但是他会被杀的。我要联系他的哥哥，同样聪明，双倍谨慎。麦考罗夫特知道我的底细。夏洛克只是在怀疑。”  
  
路西法看向小巷，他非常确信夏洛克正藏在某处偷听。“警探会喜欢他吗？”他问道。也许带个朋友回去会不错（21）。  
  
“他多半会称她为外行，”克鲁利慢吞吞地说（22）。“他不太友好，特别是对那些同行。”  
  
嗯。没必要留着对克洛伊粗鲁的人，就算他们再有意思也不行。“我相信你的判断。”  
  
“走吧。麦考罗夫特也会找我们的。”克鲁利招手示意，路西法跟了上去。  
  
“你认为？”路西法好笑地问。  
  
“哦，是的。他整晚上肯定都在监视我们。”他指向一个监控镜头。路西法吃了一惊后又被逗乐，那个镜头点了点头。“他通常都不管我和天使，”在回去的路上克鲁利补充道。“他知道我们俩现在不会招惹人类，而且他也清楚我们只是让他能看见我们。”  
  
路西法发现克鲁利对伦敦了解得如此之深，他自己只有在梦中才能对洛杉矶如此了解。克鲁利确实是伦敦的地头蛇，他对伦敦的掌控比自己买卖那些人情更深沉更有意义。有亚茨拉斐尔在他身边，类似的掌控但是相反的方向，他们两人肯定知道这座城市的每一道呼吸，每一次心跳。他怎么知道第三家店被打劫了？谁告诉他的？  
  
他并不嫉妒。他被刺激了。洛杉矶是路西法的家。他想像克鲁利了解伦敦一样了解这座城市。  
  
克鲁利有一辆令人印象深刻的1926年款宾利停在他的公寓楼下。面对路西法的欣赏他非常自得，然后他领着路西法回到自己的公寓。  
  
公寓中，有个男人正等着。男人已经开始脱发，一脸严肃，有点鹰钩鼻。他的衣着精致，鞋子擦得锃亮，他倚靠在一把雨伞上。在克鲁利装修得雪白的公寓里他和所有东西都显得格格不入。保持得如此整洁简直就是地狱，路西法想。怪不得他一直呆在亚茨拉斐尔的书店里。而且那些盆栽是怎么回事？如果路西法不是更懂的话一定会说它们——吓坏了。  
  
那个陌生人对克鲁利笑了笑。  
  
“告诉我，”他说，“为什么魔王踏上了大英的土地？”  
  
哦噢，有意思。“老实说，”路西法拖长语调，“魔王更愿意呆在洛杉矶的家里，但是我们得出趟差事。你是？”  
  
“路西法，麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯。麦考罗夫特，路西法·晨星。如果你们杀了对方，那将极为糟糕，”克鲁利慢慢说。“我的钱都押麦考罗夫特，”他告诉路西法。“他具有人类的聪明才智；每次他都能出乎意料。”  
  
路西法看向那双狡猾的眼睛，那其中闪烁着幽默。他笑了。  
  
“我没打算杀任何人，”他说着，向麦考罗夫特伸出手。“克鲁利告诉我你有整个伦敦闭路电视的权限？”  
  
麦考罗夫特低头看向路西法的手。路西法放下了。  
  
我更喜欢弟弟，路西法酸酸地想。  
  
麦考罗夫特对克鲁利抬起一只眉毛。  
  
“它叫利维坦，”克鲁利平淡地说。“我们想杀了它，这样就不会有人被吃了。就是这样。你知道我并没有加入游戏，麦考罗夫特。不然的话莫瑞亚蒂就赢了。”  
  
“路西法对克鲁利眨眨眼。“谁是——？”  
  
“他在地狱，我可以向你保证，”克鲁利说，音调有点拔高。他没有看向路西法。  
  
他没有鞠躬也没有打扦或是双手合十；他此时完全是地狱的外勤员工，一只骄傲的恶魔，完全不是人类。他静静盯着麦考罗夫特。  
  
路西法陷入沉默。他往后退了一步，决定看看克鲁利如何应对。  
  
克鲁利惧怕遭遇到的任何天堂力量，除了亚茨拉斐尔。他不害怕人类，路西法意识到了，就算这个人类看起来确实令人敬畏。有意思。  
  
“不行，”麦考罗夫特平静地说。“亚茨拉斐尔不会同意的。但是这事比它看起来麻烦得多。”  
  
克鲁利点点头。“他受伤了，麦考罗夫特，”他小声说。“帮我解决这事。这东西不属于这里。”  
  
麦考罗夫特撅了噘嘴。“是的，它不属于这里。”他打开牛皮纸文件夹。克鲁利小心接过。“今天凌晨它离开英格兰了，我相信是坐的飞机，”麦考罗夫特说。“它用的是一个叫弗兰克·唐纳修的男人的脸。这架飞机飞向——洛杉矶。”  
  
路西法猛抬起头，他看到克鲁利惊恐的眼神。  
  
“谢谢，”克鲁利对麦考罗夫特说。“消息——消息非常有用。”  
  
“处理好它，克鲁利，”麦考罗夫特暗暗道。“或许该让我来帮你处理。”他迈向大门，伞点着地。  
  
克鲁利叹了叹。他看上去仍然不像被威胁了。“显然清洁液能阻止它们，”他对着麦考罗夫特离开的背影说。“而且砍头才能杀死它。在这里我们是一条船的。”  
  
麦考罗夫特没有回头。他径直走了，门在他身后轻轻合上。  
  
“好一个鸟人，”路西法兴致勃勃。  
  
“呃，整个福尔摩斯家族的人都让人头疼。走吧，回洛杉矶。”  


_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__  
洛杉矶已经是夜晚了，某种程度上算是好事，因为夜色可以掩饰讨厌的翅膀。克鲁利突然向下俯冲，甚至都没有匀速盘旋下降，路西法紧跟着他。他们径直朝光之吧飞去，克鲁利在最后一分钟突然转向飞入车库。路西法心头一紧，克洛伊的车停在那里。她到这里来做什么？特别是这里可能出现某只古老的恐怖怪物。  
  
克鲁利带着他们以古怪随意的路线掠过大楼。他们几乎绕着一楼在飞行，行人看不见他们，不过翅膀产生的气流弄乱了他们的头发。他们开始盘旋上升，克鲁利似乎嗅到了什么但是无法确定方位，这可不大能够激起信心。  
  
接着路西法听到琳达的尖叫，这让他的羽毛都竖了起来，他的眼睛开始泛红，因为琳达可是属于他的，她可不能被恐吓，绝不能，特别是被超自然生物恐吓。  
  
路西法急速飞向他的顶层套房，克鲁利紧跟在后。当他接近露台的时候看到了那玩意儿，他扇动翅膀后退，因为无论降落在哪里都会把自己暴露在那家伙的利齿下。  
  
克鲁利说的没错，那玩意儿的确是人形，普通人大概分辨不出来。但是它就是有一丝不对劲，他不能明确指出。路西法和恶魔们呆在一起的时间足够久，他能辨别人类和人形。这个东西绝对不会是人类。它看起来是男性，有着黑色的直发和闪亮的绿眼睛。它像一只诡异的橡皮猴一样从地面爬向他的露台，为了够下一个扶手手臂也伸得忒长了。他听见克鲁利在身后呕了一下。  
  
露台上着实找不到好的降落点，那里被湿哒哒的原始邪恶占据着。张着十三英尺长的翅膀很难在这个狭窄的空间找准时机。路西法盘旋着，寻找着降落的地点。  
  
“找到你了，”那东西哼哼着，大概是在对着亚茨拉斐尔说。它伸长脖子望向门廊，寻找着。“还真难找；你越过了海洋。但是我已经尝过你的味道了，那些翅膀——天使的翅膀在我的世界可吃不到。”它向套房迈出决定性的的一步，有地方降落了。“你的可真美味。”它还没看到路西法。  
  
它又迈了一步，路西法的心都收紧了，因为克洛伊在那儿拔出了枪。“退后，”她厉声说。路西法足够了解她，他甚至看到克洛伊嘴角一丝恐惧的颤抖，但是对这恶心的怪物来说，那微不可见。  
  
“哦，你好吃吗，”那个东西说着，张开了嘴。  
  
那嘴又圆又大，像一只恶心的鳗鱼伸着紫色的分叉的舌头，怪物呲牙冲向他的挚爱。路西法眼睛变红了，他甚至来不及思考。  
  
路西法降落后立马用锋利的初级飞羽扫向怪物，招术很有效，这是他幼时刚开始训练时学会的。那个东西懒洋洋地转过来看向他，对身上那六道血淋淋的伤口毫不在意。当他们目光相对时，那东西怪笑起来，声音低沉且愉悦。克洛伊并没有犹豫；她从背后开枪了，她才不在乎荣誉呢，她在乎的是存活，她就是这么棒。枪声在他的公寓里回响，震耳欲聋。路西法再次冲上去发起攻击，但是仅仅给怪物的身上加了几道口子，流出的黑色血液弄脏了他的羽毛尖。伤口快速愈合，但是路西法以夸张的步伐钻过怪物跑到克洛伊身边。他迅速站起来和克洛伊并肩而立，拳头紧握。  
  
“你好大的胆，”他怒斥着怪物。路西法看到克鲁利悄声降落到怪物身后的露台上，看起来吓坏了。  
  
克洛伊看了一眼路西法，但是并没有转移自己的焦点或是放低武器，因为她是一个战士，而且路西法总会和她并肩而战。他半张着翅膀，用锋利的初级飞羽威胁着。  
  
“我猜，是路西法·晨星？”怪物哼哼道。那听起来绝对不是人类。它又怪笑起来，听起来像液体。“噢，这边的你不一样。多么神奇——”  
  
它没能再靠近。琳达从他们身后爬近，把一整桶清洁液泼向它，效果很迅速，出人意料又恶心。那怪物惊叫着，声音如此之尖，绝对不是人类能发出的，它痛苦地挣扎着，脸开始烧起来，就像被泼了强酸。克洛伊惊叫一声，路西法挺起身，厌恶地缩回翅膀。在他说话之前，亚茨拉斐尔迅速和他擦肩而过，眼神凌厉不慌不忙，像任何守卫天使那样。他受伤的翅膀呈奇怪的角度，似乎是痛得难以正常收好。这有点毁了画面。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔的剑燃了起来，燃烧的火焰照亮了夜空，他轻松斩下了怪物的脑袋。黑色的，恐怖的血液喷出来——溅了路西法和克洛伊一身。  
  
“呕！”路西法叫道，向后跳开。他逐步退进自己的公寓。“那——那真是——”  
“亚茨拉斐尔，又来了！”克鲁利叫起来，路西法顺着他的视线看去。  
  
那个——那个东西摔倒在地，像个断线的木偶在它脑袋旁挣扎着。然后有一些东西——噢，人类还没看到，但是有一些东西从断口出涌出来——它能——重新接回去——？  
  
那些靠近的黑色粘液证明没错，它确实可以。他咽下惊恐的叫声。  
  
克洛伊冲到他身旁。  
  
他来不及大声阻止，虽然他的恐惧几乎要把自己劈成两半。但是克洛伊还是冲到了前面，一脚踢飞躯体旁那颗被清洁液烧得残损不堪的头。脑袋掠过露台落向地面，黑色的血液带出一道恶心的弧线。  
  
露台上陷入沉默。  
  
“所以终于结束了，”琳达有气无力地说，克洛伊喘着气回了她一个算不上微笑的微笑。  
  
“我们——我们得把头捡回来，”她虚弱地说。“不能让洛杉矶警局发现它；那太傻了。我真抱歉，我只是——我就想把它弄远点——它看上去马上就要接回去了——你们不会认为它还能长出另外一个吧？”她的眼神有点疯狂。  
  
他惊恐地看着她。谁知道呢？这个该死的东西是从噩梦世界来的。那个世界得有多糟糕才能生出这样的怪物，而且那个该死的地方到底是靠什么法则运作的？  
  
“我想不会吧？”克鲁利尖声道。“这种事，卡西迪奥应该会警告我们的。”  
  
“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔惊呼道，下一刻接着克鲁利从露台冲进了天使的怀中。剑掉了下来，把地板撞得哐当响，燃烧的火焰可是个危险源。  
  
火焰剑，太不实用了。如果那东西把他的公寓烧毁了的话，路西法可不会为他将采取的行动负责。  
  
“琳达？”克洛伊说道。“你还好吗？”  
  
琳达似乎被吓呆了。“你看到了吗？”琳达惊声说。“它就——它就——就像我泼的是酸！我的天它竟然烧起来了——？”  
  
克洛伊虚弱的笑了笑。“它是烧起来了，但是你处理得很好！”她转身寻找路西法的目光。  
  
路西法对她笑了。“我觉得你在停车场留下了污迹。在其他人发现之前，我会下去把它找回来的。亚茨拉斐尔显然毁掉了我的西装。”  
  
克洛伊再次笑起来，她牵起路西法的手，十指交扣。他们相顾而笑。  
  
“我英勇的警探，”他轻声温柔地说，琳达愤愤地清了清喉咙，他补充道，“还有我更英勇的治疗师！你完成了最后的绝杀！”路西法冲上去拥抱她，黑色的血迹蹭了琳达满身，她更加气急败坏了。  
  
“路西法！”克洛伊笑着向他抗议，路西法心情翻覆。  
  
过去了，一切都会过去的。他最后一次抱了抱琳达，然后俯身亲了亲克洛伊的太阳穴。他们还得处理躺在那的身体。  
  
他走到栏杆旁，展开翅膀。飞下去的时候，他想着楼上那些他爱着的人类；他像天使捕鱼一般猛扑向那个恶心的东西。呃，太恶心了，而且血还在燃烧。该怎么处置这玩意儿？  
  
太好了，机智的克洛伊给了他答案。当路西法小心翼翼地降落在露台上时，她怀里抱着一个金属的大保险箱。  
  
“我在你的衣橱里找到了这个，”她说。“这是空的。至于为什么你的衣橱会有空的保险箱下回再来审问你。”她冷笑道。  
  
当然啦，那是为了放可卡因的。当那个小淘气包开始拜访时，然后某次克洛伊提到毒品会如何对大脑开发产生长期影响，他就买了个保险箱。不过还没有装满而已。  
  
“完美。”他把那颗令人作呕的、血淋淋的还燃烧着的累赘扔进去，狠狠甩上门。“太平洋深处就不错，你觉得呢？”  
  
“呃，”克鲁利说，斯文地从他家天使怀中滑出，“先确保它不会长成第二只小怪物吧。”  
  
琳达不寒而栗。“我觉得你想太多了。”  
  
“它来自噩梦世界，”亚茨拉斐尔干巴巴地说。他尴尬地伸了伸那只受伤的翅膀，似乎那里在发痒。“上面的那位甚至都不清楚这怪物能干出些什么。”_ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_\---_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_卡西迪奥，_  
  
_你完全绝对毫无用处并且使整个天使网络蒙羞。你没有提到砍头只是权宜之计，它们会重新接回脑袋，而且那玩意儿的血几乎在我的西装上烧了个洞_  
  
[划掉，就像两个不同的人在争夺笔。]  
  
_我亲爱的卡西迪奥，_  
  
_我对此深感抱歉；他刚刚加入这个团体，而且他现在还附满利维坦的残骸呢。相反的，我认为你的信息很实用，而且我认为既然两个宇宙的规则不太一样，你不可能无所不知。对了，知道利维坦死了你应该会高兴的，至少它丧失了行动能力，足够让我们确认它的死亡，而且只有两个人类在整个行动中遭受了精神伤害。克鲁利，当然啦，在适应；那会花上几个月让这个可怜的甜心冷静下来。我亲手杀死了这个怪物，人类也帮了些忙，其中一位泼了清洁液另一位踢走了脑袋。我敢说，配合十分奏效。告诉我，一旦身首分离，身体和脑袋不会重新长成两只利维坦，对吧？_  
  
_你对它如何跑到这里来有头绪吗？我恐怕毫无线索，但是这个先例值得警惕。_  
  
_噢，亲爱的，抱歉我得长话短说了；埃斯皮诺萨警探刚刚到了。他是位朋友，但是面对这团糟事，他会非常生气的。要安抚他和我们的新成员肯定得费不少劲。_  
  
_祝一切顺利，_  
_亚茨拉斐尔_  


_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _天使卡西迪奥错愕地看着信。  
  
信送达稍微晚了点，当时他正和人类伙伴一起猎魔。他们在怀俄明州的某家汽车旅馆中，北风波瑞阿斯轻拂进房间，吓了他一跳，迪恩颤栗起来。卡西迪奥皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这种寒意。  
“那是什么？”  
  
萨姆盯着信。不幸的是，风神偏爱老式羊皮纸，所以他们用这个。信纸浮现开来。  
  
卡西迪奥叹了口气。“是位朋友的来信，”他慢慢说道，“这是个很长的故事。他叫亚茨拉斐尔，是个天使，但是——不太一样。”他不想提及太多那个平行宇宙的事，这多半会让他俩担心的。  
  
“不太一样？”迪恩问道。太晚了，卡西迪奥疲惫地想。  
  
“是啊。当我在天堂作战的时候，我被一件武器击中接着就被扔进了另一个现实中，”卡西迪奥解释道，“然后我就遇到了亚茨拉斐尔，还有只叫克鲁利的恶魔，”幸好这和他们这儿的  
地狱之王名字的发音不同[12]，“他们帮助我回到了这里。你得知道那个世界非常不同。我和他们保持着联系。”他把信交给萨姆。“一只利维坦找到办法进入了他们的世界；我告诉他们怎样消灭它。或者，至少使它丧失了行动力。他们没有合适的武器”  
  
萨姆看完信。至少现在它没有攻击力了，萨姆看上去放下心来。“什么是天使网络？”  
  
卡西迪奥耸耸肩，“克鲁利这样叫的，显然亚茨拉斐尔和他们地球上的少数天使保持着联系。”  
  
“新成员似乎不太友好。”萨姆把信递给迪恩。  
  
“据我所知他们都不太友好，”卡西迪奥叹气道。“其中一个被囚禁在伦敦下面的笼子里，显然彻底疯了。”[13]  
  
迪恩皱着眉头，“一只恶魔？”  
  
他就知道迪恩会问这个的，“没错，但是他们的宇宙跟我们的很不一样。克鲁利——拥有温和的灵魂，他不会伤害人类的。”  
  
迪恩耸了耸一边眉毛，“你确定？这可是个大问号，小卡。”  
  
他的确喜欢这个昵称，这是感情的象征，让他感到一丝温暖。“我们一起看了部叫《泰坦尼克号》的电影，我相信那个宇宙也发生了这件事，他还哭了。”  
  
迪恩哼了一声，“行吧，而且我也不喜欢这个利维坦，老兄，你确定它来自我们的宇宙？”  
  
“非常确定。我不知道它是怎么跑过去的。”  
  
迪恩又读了遍信，“看来他们已经搞定了。”  
  
“亚茨拉斐尔受伤了。”卡西迪奥叹了口气，很不开心。  
  
“好吧，我们会调查的，这样行了吧？”迪恩说，“我们把这个…不管什么玩意儿料理好了就马上开始。”  
  
卡西迪奥点点头，开心起来，“谢谢你，迪恩。”  
  
迪恩挥了挥手，“不必客气。”  
  
卡西迪奥拿起信重新读起来，思考着怎么回复。在他们的世界一只利维坦不会分裂成两只利维坦，但是那个世界的法则不一样。毕竟，卡西迪奥可以在那个世界展露翅膀，谁知道利维坦在那里会有什么能力？也许他需要提醒他们。他很好奇新加入的成员是谁，如果他仅是气恼那场搏斗，或者只是有副坏脾气，为什么亚茨拉斐尔没有提到他的名字呢……_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

（《天使网络》系列第二部完）

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

作者注：  
  
（1）就算是碧翠茜，去他爸的，她总是缠着他，像真菌一样。他仍然认为小孩很讨厌，但是如果任何人敢伤害这个女孩他会把他们的四肢扯下来。  
  
（2）“那可是凌晨两点，老板，而且你还放了大麻。人类对待大麻的态度很奇怪，特别是有小孩在的时候。那里有小孩吗？那里当然有。”  
  
（3）事实不是这样。米迦勒没有回应是因为技术上来说他被限制了来地球的次数，而且他已经用完了。他只在有专门问题时才偶尔来地球。他当然听到克鲁利的祈祷了。他迫切想下来打倒怪物；他好些年没畅快打一架了，但是加百列在大门逮住了他，所以就成这样了。克鲁利是伊甸园之蛇，米迦勒闷闷不乐地想，甚至没有说服自己。他当然可以对付一只小怪兽。幸运的混蛋。  
  
（4）路西法没有至少在圣殿骑士团活着的时候真正见过他们。他们中很大一部分下了地狱，而且他们最终沦入的循环绝对美味。路西法很愿意看到他老爸的战士跨过那条正直和罪恶之间故弄玄虚的线。  
路西法不知道的是，是克鲁利把他们诱惑下来的，在血腥的14世纪逐渐蚕食他们的名誉和财产。他为此还获得了来自阿卜拉克萨斯的表彰。这些骑士杀死了Abu al-Durr和他的女儿Jan。这两人是克鲁利那些年遇到过的最幽默的人，他在一场暴风雨中和她们相遇。他甚至都要爱上Jan了。Jan很喜欢去花园，她还教克鲁利种植树苗。她把泥巴涂到克鲁利脸上，然后两人笑到肚子痛。他们的死亡让怒火在克鲁利心中长期发酵。他甚至差点打破了协议。克鲁利恨14世纪。  
  
（5）同样，他爱她的喘息，强烈渴望着，因为他不需要轻薄她。就算不做爱她也会留下来，这非常与众不同。这总使他心跳加速。不是他不喜欢做爱，是这样拓展了整个维度，温暖却不是需求。  
  
（6）星辰们能听见，它们爱他，而且认为他很傻。大多时候，星星们都整晚对着他闪烁着《小美人鱼》中那首《亲吻女孩》，因为他对这个金发凡人的犹豫不决简直滑稽。感谢黑夜他最终迈出那步亲吻了克洛伊。  
  
（7）真惊人，因为路西法才不会让她黏糊糊的手碰自己的羽毛。他可能会被自己的初级飞羽划伤！有趣是因为，好吧——她对整件事都过于热心，而且她那双小手总是能发现所有敏感点。克洛伊会把他清洁干净，但是碧翠茜会让他发笑。他仍然不会让她碰初级飞羽。小女孩不该靠近老爸添加的可怕的战争武器。  
  
（8）地狱猎犬非常方便，你为它命名什么它就成为什么。在下塔德菲尔德有个男孩，某种程度上算是路西法的儿子，虽然那完全是贝利亚的错，而且路西法对那整件事并不真的感兴趣。总之，那个男孩有一只地狱猎犬，他给它取名狗狗，那真是可惜了一只上好的地狱犬。  
  
（9）听起来不赖，但是这样称呼任何恶魔都非常荒唐。就算克鲁利本性亲切，叫他阳光什么的也太滑稽了。老爸啊，这俩以为没人听见的时候也太肉麻了。

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

  
（10）拉丁语，大意是“真是难得一见的奇迹。”引用自古罗马诗人维吉尔的《埃涅伊德》。  
  
（11）拉丁语。“是难得一听，”克鲁利更正道，因为即使被吓坏了他还是能胡扯。  
  
（12）大多数恶魔根本不知道该死的蛋饼是什么，但是他们毫无疑问想为他们的王效劳。然后每次他们都会煎糊。甚至麦子也会煎糊。路西法私下怀疑克鲁利不会煎糊。但是当然了，他不会强求的。  
  
（13）以防亲爱的读者不知道，《金驴》是少有的一部能够流传下来的古罗马小说。讲的是主人公被变成了一头驴，然后经过一系列旅程终于变回来的故事。故事非常搞笑，非常惊悚，特别虐待动物。读这本书之前，你需要了解古罗马的道德观跟现代完全不同。为了享受这个故事，你看的时候应该抱着这种反应：“他妈的这是认真的吗？”这样的话故事就很搞笑了。克鲁利希望他没有家奴这样的经历，但是坦白说，那些罗马人把一切都搞砸了，特别是普布利乌斯·奥里留斯，祝他烂在地狱。  
  
（14） 事实证明这个威胁毫无意义，因为伊斯灵顿在三十年前就从它的牢房你被驱逐出去了。亚茨拉斐尔不知道这件事，当然啦，这个威胁听起来不错。  
  
（15）听着，路西法真的喜欢亚特兰蒂斯。特别是那里的葡萄酒，太醉人了，甚至能让他微醺。当听到其沉没的消息，大量灵魂涌入地狱，他还和上面联系了，要求知道到底发生了什么。  
“伊斯灵顿，”加百列说，一反常态的忧郁。“他沉了那座城市。他会受到惩罚的。”  
那不够，路西法大发雷霆，但是没人理会他。他受到的惩罚永远不够。  
  
（16）那的确是。克鲁利知道，亚茨拉斐尔也知道。这代表信任，恶魔心中隐隐作痛。亚茨拉斐尔因为信任给出炎剑，但是克鲁利及时拒绝了，因为亚茨拉斐尔也许需要它。他希望自己值得这份信任。无论如何，亚茨拉斐尔真的需要停止把神圣的物品送出去了；那一次可让他陷入足够的麻烦了。  
  
（17）克鲁利在很久以前就意识到，如果以天使的神速做任何事，那么你会错过生活中那些细微的事。他想回到亚茨拉斐尔身边，所以他并没有拖后腿。但是讲真，十分钟的飞行和两分钟并没有什么不同。虽然这场猎魔很操蛋但是克鲁利还是会尽可能享受飞行。  
  
（18）那绝对是。  
  
（19）“雷嘶嘶斯垂德，嗨。给你准备了具尸体——或者是尸体上剩下的。别让他独自一人调查，这不是你的领域，嘶嘶相信我。这不是一起谋杀。这是顿午餐。”当克雷格·雷斯垂德按下按钮时，他震惊地瞪着自己的手机，发不出声来。克鲁利通常也是个理智的家伙！总是愿意解决跟福尔摩斯相关的争吵争论——老实说这两人对有关部门来说都很厉害。他该怎么让恼人的夏洛克离这桩明显牵扯食人魔的案子远点？而且为什么克鲁利让他来干这事儿？  
  
（20）就是因为他们是伦敦人。  
  
（21）就像他真的会让克鲁利决定哪个人类他能接收。拜托。路西法超爱接收新的人类。这都成问题了。  
  
（22）克鲁利不称职，但是他不傻。他喜欢夏洛克，尽管他不愿意，但是那人就是颗定时炸弹，此时克鲁利知道不该介入太深。那家伙出去就能上头条而且——还是别了。失败的投资，向前看吧。

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

译者注：  
  
[1]本文作者设定，当初有666个天使随路西法堕天，这666个堕天使成为高阶恶魔，而后来诞生于地狱的恶魔是低阶恶魔。  
  
[2]基督教传说中的地狱七魔王之一，对应七宗罪中的懒惰。  
  
[3]见《路西法》第一季第十三集，路西法的羽毛有治愈天使的功能。  
  
[4]这里的米迦勒并不是《好兆头》中的米迦勒，而是1996年约翰·特拉沃塔主演的电影《天使不设防》中的米迦勒。这个米迦勒热爱地球，非常好斗，烟瘾很深，还极度嗜甜，把糖当饭吃的那种。  
  
[5]路西法以为利维坦是《圣经》中记载的海怪。  
  
[6]原文为sunshinesweetlove。前文提到过以诺语是很枯燥的语言，并不适合谈情说爱，但是这对天使和恶魔却很擅长用以诺语凑出一些腻歪的合成词。  
  
[7]普布利乌斯·奥里留斯，作者杜撰的一个古罗马名字，巧合的是和意大利作家达妮拉·科玛斯特里·蒙塔纳里创作的一系列小说的主人公同名，这位同名的普布利乌斯·奥里留斯是古罗马元老院的议员，主要在罗马和高卢解决各种神秘事件。  
  
[8] 阿普列乌斯,古罗马马柏罗拉图派哲学家、修辞学家及作家，所著《金驴记》对后世影响深远。  
  
[9]伊斯灵顿是尼尔·盖曼的小说《乌有乡》中的一只天使，2014年由BBC改编的同名广播剧中，伊斯灵顿由本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇配音。它会在该系列第三部正式出场。  
  
[10]作者私设亚茨拉斐尔本来是智天使，因为不明原因被降职成权天使。  
  
[11]这里夏洛克用him指代凶手，他以为凶手是人类，不知道是利维坦，而其他知道真相的人都用it指代利维坦。  
  
[12]《邪恶力量》电视剧中Crowley读作/’krauli/，而《好兆头》电视剧中的Crowley读作/’krəuli/。  
  
[13]指前文提到的天使伊斯灵顿。

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 本文原名Mouths to Feed (ain't nothin' in this world)，出自 美国乐队Cage The Elephant的歌曲《Ain't No Rest For The Wicked》中的歌词：
> 
> I got mouths to feed And ain't nothing in this world for free


End file.
